


Wicked Methods

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: What is playing fair?





	Wicked Methods

As the Marquis rattles on about the next portrait in his private chantry, Keela grits her teeth behind a polite smile. Their ‘quick’ tour of his estate within the Emerald Graves has become more than an hour long campaign with no signs of stopping. Sera long since abandoned them, likely sleeping and snoring somewhere that has the servants worried. Bull manages to have one ear on the descriptions and one eye carefully maneuvering him through the halls, but gives up when they come across a museum with too many free standing podiums with too many fragile items.

Only she and Solas remain and it has become something of a silent challenge between them, of who will outlast the other in this torture. Keela tries to hide her amusement when he asks about the style of a particular painting when they both know he is the only expert within the conversation, answers in kind by expressing the desire to see each and every one of the noble’s daggers and swords up close.

Among the softly lift candles and stained glass of the beautiful chapel, her mind turns to more wicked methods. While the Marquis attempts to find her a specific passage in a too large tome of chants and religious discourse she lets out a sigh too soft for anyone but Solas to hear and brings her touch to the loose collar of her shirt. With his eyes on her, she draws a few languid circles before dragging down and exposing more skin. She dips even further, gently kneading a warm breast in her palm in a way that reminds her of his caresses. She chases the memories, rolling a hardening nipple between fingers, and it is more of a moan that slips through her lips than a sigh this time.

When she returns her hand to her side their guide’s attention is still invested in his search and she can only concentrate on this sudden burst of heat spiraling down, on the way Solas gives a subtle shake of his head but his gaze is dangerous, his shoulders tense. Suddenly she doesn’t very much care for their game.

“Marquis? This has all been fascinating, but I fear the long journey is finally catching up with us. Could we retire and continue tomorrow?” Solas gives her a smile, something with the promise of teeth to come, and Keela looks forward to seeing how he’ll claim his victory tonight.


End file.
